Shrapnel
The Shrapnel is just another example of how evil Rankor is when it comes to the weapons they make. The Shrapnel fires several fast moving chunks of sharp and spiked chunks of metal designed to puncture and tear through flesh and bone. This weapon has a windup but it fires a very fast spray of metal that will punch through hordes of zombies. Whilst it's designed for flesh the Shrapnel does a very good job at punching through armour. The sheer amount of flesh/metal this thing tears out weakens those struck by this. The ammunition for this is very effective but very cheap due to how easy it is to produce. The RED form has the highest projectile count but the PURPLE and BLUE have greater damage per projectile. The weapons appear between level 80 and 100 with the same order of rarity as they appear in below. DOT doesn't stack but its duration does. Stats Normal * Ammo Cost: £50 for 100 shots, £200 for 100 shots. * Chunk Damage: 250 normal damage. * Projectiles: 9 * Pierce: 15. * Projectile Spread: 60 degrees. * Windup: 2.5 seconds. * Fire Rate: 10 shots per second. * Reload Speed: '''4 seconds. * '''Ammo Capacity: 25. * Movement Penalty: -12%. * Firing Mode: Full-auto. * '-1% Attack and move speed per hit taken (stacks up to 35%).' 'RED' * Ammo Cost: £250 for 100 shots, £1000 for 100 shots. * Chunk Damage: 400 normal damage. * Projectiles: 11 * Pierce: 18. * Projectile Spread: 60 degrees. * Windup: 2.4 seconds. * Fire Rate: 11 shots per second. * Reload Speed: '''3.5 seconds. * '''Ammo Capacity: 25. * Movement Penalty: -11%. * Firing Mode: Full-auto. * '-2% Attack and move speed per hit taken (stacks up to 35%).' 'Blue' The Blue form can be seen as the counterpart to the standard variation or Red. The Blue form trades projectile quantity and spread and trades it for immense damage per chunk. These same chunks are heated drastically. (These mods increase the weight however and reduce ROF). * Ammo Cost: £250 for 100 shots, £1000 for 100 shots. * Chunk Damage: 1600 normal damage. * Fire Damage: '''200 * '''Fire Damage per second: '''450 * '''Fire Duration: '''7 * '''Projectiles: 3 * Pierce: 28. * Projectile Spread: 40 degrees. * Windup: 2. seconds. * Fire Rate: 8 shots per second. * Reload Speed: '''3.5 seconds. * '''Ammo Capacity: 25. * Movement Penalty: -13%. * Firing Mode: Full-auto. * '-5% Attack and move speed per hit taken (stacks up to 35%).' 'Purple' The Purple form of this weapon is a devestating combo of the Red and Blue forms. This fires a wall of super deadly chunks of metal with a low pricetag and a massive output. This weapon does have the highest weight of all of the forms however. * Ammo Cost: £250 for 100 shots, £1000 for 100 shots. * Chunk Damage: 1700 normal damage. * Fire Damage: '''500 * '''Fire Damage per second: '''500 * '''Fire Duration: '''7 * '''Projectiles: 6 * Pierce: 28. * Projectile Spread: 40 degrees. * Windup: 2 seconds. * Fire Rate: 10 shots per second. * Reload Speed: '''3.5 seconds. * '''Ammo Capacity: 25. * Movement Penalty: -15%. * Firing Mode: Full-auto. * '-5% Attack and move speed per hit taken (stacks up to 35%).' ULTIMATE Only admins 'n' stuff can get this. * Ammo Cost: £250 for 100 shots, £1000 for 100 shots. * Chunk Damage: 7500 normal damage. * Fire Damage: '''1200 * '''Fire Damage per second: '''500 * '''Fire Duration: '''7 * '''Projectiles: 8 * Pierce: 28. * Projectile Spread: 40 degrees. * Windup: 2 seconds. * Fire Rate: 10 shots per second. * Reload Speed: '''3.5 seconds. * '''Ammo Capacity: 45. * Movement Penalty: -15%. * Firing Mode: Full-auto. * '-5% Attack and move speed per hit taken (stacks up to 35%).' Category:Weapons Category:Thermal Weapons Category:Rancor Products Category:Rancor Weapons Category:DoT Weapons Category:Full-Auto Weapons